


Assumptions

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt fill for the prompt:  Person A comes out to Person B. Person B is really shocked. “I thought we were already dating!”





	Assumptions

Logan was busily typing away on his computer, the sound a constant rhythm in his ears that helped him to concentrate. He was finishing up his thesis for his Political Science class and while it was coming along quite well, he was becoming tired and felt he was going to need a break within a few minutes. Before he could make the decision for himself, however, there was an abrupt, but soft knock at his door.

Logan slowly lowered his laptop lid and set the laptop aside, grabbing his coffee cup from the bedside table. “Come in,” he said.

The knob twisted and Virgil stood in the door, looking physically ill. His face was red and damp with sweat. The sleeves of his purple and black hoodie were bunched up in his fists tightly. His bottom lip was stuck firmly between his top and bottom teeth. He was purposefully avoiding Logan’s eyes, staring instead at the discarded laptop.

“Are you busy?” Virgil asked.

“I was finishing my thesis.”

“Oh. I’ll come back later.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I did not say I was busy. Have a seat.”

Virgil carefully closed the door and shuffled over to Logan’s bed where he sat down, fumbling with his shaking hands. The two sat in silence for several minutes until Logan broke the silence as he set his coffee cup back down.

“Is something troubling you?” he asked. 

“Not exactly,” Virgil said. He opened his mouth to speak again then hesitated.

When it became apparent that Virgil was not going to speak, Logan asked, “What do you mean by that?”

Virgil ran his shaking hands over the fabric of his jeans until he tucked them between his thighs, purposefully avoiding Logan’s eyes. “It’s not a… bad thing that’s troubling me.”

“A good thing is troubling you?” Logan asked, confusion evident in his tone.

“I guess,” Virgil mumbled. He took a deep breath. “So. Uhm. I’m- I’m gay.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “I had assumed so.”

Virgil shifted, rubbing his hands together. “Yeah. But uh- Logan, I-” Virgil’s face was rapidly growing redder and Logan wondered what on earth could have Virgil so frustrated and nervous.

“Virgil, you are not obligated to tell me whatever this is about if you don’t want to,” Logan said in what he hoped was a comforting tone of voice. He reached forward and squeezed his hands not unlike what Patton would do with a particularly distressed person.

“I need to. It’s unfair to not tell you,” Virgil said. He took a deep breath. “I have romantic feelings for you.” He ducked his head and Logan saw another faint hint of a blush sweeping Virgil’s face. Logan couldn’t hide his surprise. His mouth parted in a small O shape, eyebrows furrowing. Virgil peeked up through his bangs and looked mortified. “Oh God, Logan, I’m sorry- I’m so sorry. I know it must make you uncomfortable, I’m sorry. We’re supposed to be friends. I-”

“I was under the impression we were already together,” Logan said, a blush spreading across his own face.

Virgil blinked, his black eyeshadow looking more prominent than ever being shadowed by his bangs and the dim lighting. “Bu- Uh-What?”

“I thought… I assumed…” Logan hesitantly lifted a finger. “We had kissed,” he lifted another finger, “we share a bed together,” another finger, “we often exchange words of endearment,” and another, “and you call me when you make it to work…” Logan lowered his hand. Virgil's eyes were so wide that Logan feared they might pop from his sockets. Logan rushed to say, “Perhaps… I assumed… wrong?”

Virgil smirked slowly and let out a soft laugh. “Oh man.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Oh _man_.”

“I apologise; I do not understand-”

“If we were together we’d go down in history as the couple with the worst communication ever,” Virgil said, huffing out another laugh.

“The fault lies on my end; I should have clarified with you. I should,” Virgil was watching Logan intently as if carefully considering each word, “have not assumed like that.”

“I think I can forgive you,” Virgil said softly. He smiled, swiping aside his bangs. “Do over?”

“I think that would be satisfactory.”

Virgil leaned over spaying his hands on the pieces of a comforter beside Logan’s thighs. “Logan?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Logan felt a lump of something… something _good_ swelling in his throat. He had never felt this way about a person before- never had felt how Virgil made him feel. Giddy, younger, and… happier. Virgil was so beautiful; his sharp features, but soft brown eyes. His carefully applied eyeliner and eyeshadow. The way his hair fell over his eyes in an almost sloppy and careless way. The little white scar under his lip from falling onto the concrete when he was sixteen years old.

Love could easily be considered illogical. Something that can cloud one’s judgement. But Logan could not deny, without lying, that he… he _loved_ Virgil.

Virgil clasped Logan’s hands back into his and gave a soft reassuring squeeze. “Logan?” he asked, voice impossibly soft. “You look scared.”

Loan swallowed. “I do not know why. This is only making my assumptions official. It- It would be my pleasure to be your boyfriend. However, I am… scared.”

Virgil shifted so he was nearly on Logan’s lap, his eyes looking down at Logan’s face with concern and love and-Logan could hardly bear it. Virgil gently cupped Logan’s jaw into his hands, ducking down so close that their foreheads were one movement from touching. “I’m scared too. It’s… okay to be scared. Right?”

Logan couldn’t speak; he nodded. Virgil smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so. He closed the space between them and their lips brushed, hesitantly at first, as if silently asking for permission. Logan moved his hands to wrap around Virgil’s back and pressed their lips tighter together. The confidence of the kiss grew and they shifted, gently moving so Virgil was entirely on Logan’s lap. They broke apart for a short moment and Virgil breathed out a short out-of-breath laugh.

“Kissing before the first date? A new record.”

“I enjoy breaking records,” Logan said, carefully pulling Virgil back in.

He felt like he was in a dream, kissing the boy he’d been pining after for ages. But- but he _hadn’t_ been pining, he’d just… made a stupid assumption. He’d assumed that they were already an established, silent couple. But for once, he was glad to have been wrong.

This was so much better than assumptions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my secret santa thing for @tssecretsanta on tumblr but I think something might have happened to prevent the event from completing as the pieces weren’t published and I’ve noticed people posting theirs. I thought I might as well post mine. I hope the person who ran the event is all right! ♥


End file.
